Mechakucha Boltsu
Mechakucha Boltsu (Literally, Wildly in Dissaray Boy), is the 3rd Seat of the 4th Divison in the Gotei 13. He is a young male Shinigami, wishing to rise up through the ranks and gain recognition by the lieutenant and captain. Appearance Mechakucha is young man, around the age of 19, with medium length dark silver-grey color, light brown eyes, and white skin. He wears the standard Shinigami uniform, with two belts across his waist, and fingerless gloves. He carries his Zanpakutō, in an odd manner, carrying the blade horizantially on the back of his waist. When he is in the human world, he wears long black and white camo pants, and a maroon colored short-sleeved t-shirt, and black military boots. He also tends to wear a necklace in the shape of a jagged cross-shape in-between two small bird Robin feathers. Personality Mecha is notable for his sarcastic nature, and jokes he seems to make on a whim, even during the most dire or serious of situations. He keeps his humor up, during these situations, for what he calls, 'Adding a twist to a boring life'. He will usually be seen with a smirk or some kind of smug expression on his features. Although, this is just an easily created facade he wears. Mecha's hidden, true, personality is a very pessimistic and cynical one, due to a tragic filled past, after seeing his parents and brother die. He only shows the true aspects of his nature to very few people, who he deems friends or enemies he states, 'Deserve to see the real him'. His true nature is very un-trusting, and depressing, he shows that he sees the worst and least favorite parts of people, and the world, way before he sees the good, or as he states. Despite these facts, he wishes to be wanted by his companions and friends, and thrives to gain respect in hopes to rise through the ranks of the 4th Division. History Mechakucha was born in the rukongai district. Sadly, Mechakucha was a mistake, a simple accident to his parents, one they hoped they could avoid. His brother, Omoi Boltsu, soon found out about this factor, and took in the grim consideration of the his parents neglectfulness to Mechakucha. Omoi took it upon himself to raise, guide, and teach Mechakucha. As he grew older, he found love, in his brother, and even in his neglectful parents. He would find happiness in the smallest of things, but sadly, this would end all too soon. The night of May 7th was a terrible one for the Boltsu Family. The parents would answer their door, to allow a wandering Shinigami a place to stay for the night. But this would lead to their deaths, and soon, Mechakucha's parents were killed before his eyes, soon followed by his brother. The commotion wasn't unheard, and soon, Tsume, would come to the house. The Shinigami was incapicated and taken away, thanks to Tsume. After searching the house further, she found out there was a survivour of the tragic incident, Mechakucha. She took him, and with the acceptance of her family, soon adopted Mechakucha as her own son, the one should could never have on her own. His newfound mother treated him warmly and kindly, but his sunny personality was already lost. Tsume never gave up, and eventually opened a place in his heart for her. As he grew up, his personality further distanced itself from his once cheery nature. After he reached the his teenage years, he had developed a sense of desire and craving to gain his place in the Soul Society. Mechakucha never revealed his darker self to his friends, and perferred to use his warm and humorous personality as a mask to ward off others. Mechakucha was soon enlisted to join the Gotei 13, to become a member of the 4th Division, to which he objected joining in the first place, due to it's lack of other 'boys' or 'guys', and the fact that the 4th Division conflicted with his nature and ideas. He soon learned, that he had little choice, and that his foster-mother would have it no other way, to which he gravely accapted. More will be added soon... Abilities Medium Level Healer : 'Mecha is a medium ranking healer, his methods of healing are a bit more ruthless, and swift, perferring to get the job done quickly, then correctly. His realist point of view stands in the way, hindering progress in the field, he views the lesser ranks, and 'lesser' important people expendable, instead of attempting to save a dying life or suffering patient, his usual approach to this, is just to swiftly kill the victim and end that suffering. Despite his lack of drive, he knows much about human and Shinigami anatomy, and is well studied in healing arts of pressure points. '''Medium Level Swordsmanship: '''Mecha is a skilled user in using the Zanpakuto. He uses the sword in an odd manner, holding the blade backwards, and the sheath of his sword in his other hand as a duel-weapon. His style is very unique, using a series of un-orthodox movements, flips, and changes in the speed and power of his attack to keep his enemies at bay, and unknowing of his attack pattern. Truly, the only reason for his Zanpakuto is for defense reasons, rarely drawing it to draw blood or aggresive reasons. '''Hand-to-Hand Specialist: '''Mecha's is proffecient in the art of 'Open-Palm' combat, using the flat of his palm for swift and effective strikes and jabs at the enemies weak-points. He uses the style as a means to throw his opponent off guard, or as to open up for a more lethal attack. As to add lethality to this weaker method of combat, against a stronger enemy, he will concentrate his Kido into his strikes, fueling them with a poison that effects the nerves and muscles, limiting his opponent's mobility and speed. '''Flash Step: '''Mecha is knowledgeable in the art of Flash Step, but he rarely uses it in combat situations, besides using it dodge a lethal strike or decapitating strike, his main use of Flash Step is for travel, using it to get from place to place easier and quicker. '''Kido: '''Mecha has a large knowledge of Kido, but uses this knowledge sparingly. He is a master of Bakudo, the defensive art of Kido, his knowledge of Hado is limited and unreliable. He perfers the use of binding or constricting his engaged enemy(ies), finding suffering a fitting death for those that wish to bring suffering. '''Spiritual Power: '''Mecha has a medium amount of Spiritual Power, although it is not a large amount, he has learned to focus it into his Kido and using it to fuel the damage of his poisons. '''Master of Poisons: '''Due to his knowledge of the human and Shinigami body, he knows much about the workings and intricities of the inner part of the anatomy. He uses this knowledge to create poisons and neurotoxins, that will affect the body in painful and sickening ways, mainly focusing on the muscles and nerves. His poisons have strong potency, and based on poison, can even kill a target within minutes, or days. Despite being a healer, and opposing needless blood-shed, he has an obsession with creating the 'Perfect Poison'. '''Master of Unorthodox Weaponary: '''Mecha is a skilled and effective user of odd or unorthodox weaponary, finding them more alluring and desireable to be trained in, then in the usual art of the sword. Among the numerous strange and different weapons he has mastered are the, Kanabo, Kpinga, and Chakram (Ring-Blade). These numerous weapons, as with all his weapons, are coated with a deadly poison. 'Zanpakuto Dokueki Ran (Lit, Venom Rebellion): It takes form of a basic Katana. Dokueki has no hand-guard, the hilt of it is covered in a purple cloth, and covered by snake or lizard scales. It's sheath is steel, and coated with a reflective marble like color. At the base, near the very bottom of the hilt, are the two bird feathers that he is usually seen wearing as a necklace in the human world, are attached by a small wire like chain, Dokueki Ran is a poison type Zanpakuto. *'Shikai: '''The release command is, 'Endless Toxins', this changes the form of the Zanpakuto sharply, morphing it into a spear, with a small trident at the other end. '''Shikai Special Ability: '''Dokueki Ran's ability is, to create a poisonous aura around the user. It's potentcy, increases over duration, and based on how close the engaged enemy(ies) are within range. If an opponent is bleeding, the poison aura from Dokueki Ran will inflict that target with a medium potency poison, that affects the enemy's regeneration, and deteriorates muscle tissue. While the Shikai is activated, the user has a high immunity to poisons and toxins. Increased exposure to the Shikai will increase the strength of the deterioration of the muscle tissue, and will strongly decrease the regeneration. The poison aura, inflicts no harm to allies, and may be 'turned off' at any moment. * '''Poison Mist Breath: '''Mechakucha will breath a small amount of poisonous breath towards the opponent. This ability has a very short range. It is designed for use on the opponent's face, causing a burning sensation in the eyes, mouth, and nose. * '''Poison Blood Stream: '''This ability causes Mechakucha's blood to become tainted with poison. At the cost of this ability, Mechakucha's life is drained, more of it is drained over the length of time. The strength of this technique, is that if the user's blood should enter the opponent's blood-stream, or meet the target's lips. The opponent is then afflicted with a medium-strong toxin, that slowly destroys blood vessels. This ability may not be used repeatedly. *'Venom Spear: Mechakucha concentrates his Reiatsu into his arm, concentrating it as he points at his designated target, launching it swiftly. Dealing a heavy amount of damage to the targeted area, or opponent. The after affect, will cause the area where the 'Venom Spear' exploded, to become surronded by a poisonous gas. This poisonous gas effects the surronding victim's vision and gives them a sense of dizziness. This ability uses a large amount of Reiatsu. '''Zanpakuto Spirit Form 'Dokueki Ran Appareance: '''Her true form is that of a young female, with an appearance of a demon. She has short pink hair with black tips. She has two barbed horns on each side of her head. Her skin is a pale-blue color, with two red colored eyes. She wears very gothic themed cloths. Her sleevs are long, with embroidered designs on them, coupled with straps on them, similar to belts, criss-crossing downward from her shoulder. Her shirt is several belts criss-crossing, with a pink undershirt. Her pants are large, puffy like pants, made of black silk, with her criss-crossing belts going across each pant leg, from the top to bottom, the end of the belt metal, reaching past the pant's length. Her pants end at the top of her calfs. Her shoes are black boots, with two buckles on each of them, under them are her pink socks, barely visible. On her back is what appears to be black feathers, extending outward. '''Dokueki Ran Personality: '''Dokueki's personality seems to be that of a realist, perferring to look at all sides of the situation, and evalutate losses and gains, specifically for herself and her wielder, instead of for others and the group as a whole. She also seems to be a good source of pessimism for Mechakucha, holding some pull over his choices and thoughts, if she deems them 'Going down a wrong road'. Much of her sayings and desires seem to meld and influence Mechakucha's, most evident in his true grim behaviour. She knows this well, and uses it to her advantage, albeit subtly. Despite her manipulative nature, she seeks only to make herself and her wielder stronger, the extent she is willing to go to accomplish this is unknown. Her relationship with Mechakucha seems strong, as most Zanpakuto and Shinigami have, to the extent of her even remaining with him, even when she was given the oppurtunity to escape her physical prison. Despite her true name being called Dokueki Ran, she perfers to be called 'Sif', but she is only allowed to be called this by her wielder, and it has yet to be revealed if she will allow others to call her this name, because she has only revealed her 'perferred name' to Mechakucha. Quotes "''Ugh, so many up-tight Shinigami, not a single person can take a joke." To himself. "I just wonder sometimes, is there such a thing as too nice, I found out the answer..." To Tsume after learning that the 4th Division was mainly medics. "Blah... blah... blah... stop talking already, that's my job!" "And...I wish, that someday, everyone would just have their lips sewn together, amen." Mecha being his sarcastic self. "Sensei, Senpei, Lord, Lady, all these terms are un-deserved, control is an illusion, because control is ever-lasting, and if you can die, your not in control." "Don't think for a second that I respect you, because I don't, I only talk to you, because I have to." Mecha in denial. "Close the wounds, and if they are beyond saving, end them quickly." Putting his viewpoint on suffering. "I don't want pain, I don't want suffering, it just means that I have more work on my plate." Mecha's cynical input. "Death is the last thing I'm worried about, atleast when their dead, I don't have to worry about the work." "I'm no fool, I know what your thinking, I'm devilishly handsome, right?" "I'm not rude, I just state what I'm thinking, and I'm truthful, so sue me." "Mother, why did you even talk me into joining this division, atleast the 11th Division has more men in it!" Mecha voicing his only slight-sexist comment. "I just want, to be wanted, to be loved, it's not much to ask for... right?" "Forgive me for my sarcasim, I find it easiest to divert people's attention with it." "Sarcasim, is an art!" "Why'd you leave me, Omoi... why'd you leave me alone like this, so... alone." "Boo yah! I'm 3rd Seat, eat that Karma!" Mecha, after obtaining the 3rd Seat of the 4th Division. ''"What do you mean, 'I should just leave'?" ''Mecha speaking to Dokueki about leaving the Soul Society / Gotei 13. ''"I'm not weak, I-I'm not." ''Mecha rejecting the idea of his parents death being his fault, given by Dokueki. ''"I'd give my life, to save my true friends." ''Mecha argueing with Dokueki. ''"Y-you, d-don't leave, I have hardly anyone, I can't lose you too." ''Mecha speaking to Dokueki about her thinking of rejecting him as her wielder. ''"We'll decide our own fate." ''Mecha speaking to Dokueki about their futures in the 4th Divison and Gotei 13. Trivia Mechakucha is my 3rd creation, my other two, being Cero Baile, and Cero Estridente. Mechakucha's image, is based off of a custom character design in Deviantart. Mechakucha's spear is a fan-made model of Xaldin's spear, a boss in the Kingdom Hearts Series. Mechakucha wants to rise through the ranks of the 4th Division. Mechakucha wishes to fight his Mother, and all captains. Mechakucha's favorite food is Terriyaki Chicken. His least favorite is Sushi. Mechakucha's hobbies are, making poisons, reading, and being alone. Mechkucha's theme is, Stereophobia by Dark Oscillators. Dokueki Ran's nick-name, 'Sif' is based of the Norse Goddess, who was the wife of Thor in Norse Mythology. Dokueki Ran and Mechakucha's personalites, all combined form a majority of my own personality, only lacking humor, friendliness, and kindness. Mechakucha is Monophobic, which means, the fear of being alone, or without a specific person. This is evident with his relationship with 'Sif' and his foster-mother Tsume. Dokueki Ran / 'Sif' and Mechakucha, do not have a intimate relationship, just a close-bond, until I state otherwise. Category:Male Category:Fanon Character Category:Shinigami Category:4th Division